Broken Angel
by SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: Mokie passes away in his sleep. Seto no knowing what to do, runs off and is soon found by Grandpa. Gramps and the YGO gang take him into his care. Bakura has a strange feeling and makes it his mission to protect Seto soon, they fall for each other...


This is a Yu-Gi-Oh story. Warnings are Yaoi, possible Yuri, OCs, OOC (major for Seto), AU (not as seen on TV), Supernatural Activities, Demons, Angels, Hellions, Character Death, more warnings may come.

Summary: Mokuba passes away in his sleep; possibly do to a dream. Seto, not knowing what to do, runs out of the house and soon Solomon Moto finds him. Solomon and the YGO gang take him into their care and try to crack the mystery of Seto's death. Bakura has a strange feeling about what is going on and makes it his personal mission to protect the young CEO. Seto, soon realizing what Bakura is doing for him, falls for him; soon, Bakura can't stop thinking of Seto and falls for him. A few others are jealous of Bakura, because they want Seto for themselves; what will they do? But, what happens when Seto has another strange dream and this time, sprouts black angel wings?

Pairings: Eventual Bakura/Seto, other pairing will be explained throughout story.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Big brother, I love you…" Mokuba said as a bright light flashed from behind him, the flash so blinding Mokuba disappeared from view.

* * *

Seto shot up from bed panting like crazy; he looked around crazily finally realizing that he was in his room. Taking a few gasping breaths, Seto slowly realized that he felt something stinging his leg; moving his blanket slowly, he gasped when he saw a long gash on his leg.

"Oh god no…!" Seto whispered; immediately he jumped out of bed and dashed out of his room. Down that hallway he ran to his little brother's room, silently praying that what he dreamed wasn't true.

Once he got to the door, he just bashed through; the door hit the wall hard and left a hole in the wall; but he didn't care. Quickly he rushed over to his brother's bed and started shaking him.

"Mokuba, Mokuba, wake up!" Seto hollered as he shook his brother. "Mokuba, please!" He continued shaking him; but the little boy never stirred. "Mokie, please open your eyes…"

Mokuba didn't stir, nor did his eyes flicker.

Slowly, Seto bent down beside his brother's bed down to his knees; he leaned his head down onto his little brother chest where his heart would've been. He closed his eyes and listened carefully; a whole minute went by and he heard nothing. Desperate, Seto kept his head on his brother's chest; praying that his heart would beat again; but nothing ever came.

A sudden sob racked Seto's body and slowly he lifted his head from Mokuba's chest. He stood and slowly backed away from Mokuba. His mind flashed on the dream that he had; the figure that stood up behind his brother and the flash of light that ignited behind him; everything was going by so fast. Seto didn't know what to think, was his little brothers death a natural cause or something planned?

Breathing for the young man became hard for him, his vision blurred and his mind continued to spin. Soon, his feet began to wonder; he ran out of the room and through the hall, down that stairs and out the front door. Seto failed to realize the chime of his grandfather clock striking two in the morning.

Outside was a land of winter; the streets were covered in snow and slate, the moon was full and Seto was running so fast he didn't notice. He didn't realize where he was going; he didn't notice the blood dripping from his right leg onto the snow. His body was pushing limits he didn't realize; the only thing he was aware of was that his little brother, the only piece of remaining family he had, was gone, gone forever.

The streets of Domino at two in the morning were always empty, everyone in town at that time were never on the streets; they were all in some form of shelter at this time. Looking around, Seto began to panic; he was alone, all alone; no one was there for him, nobody cared for him. Seto's heart pounded as he continued to run, he had no idea where he was going; he just felt like his feet wanted to leave his body and continue running without him.

* * *

Oddly enough on that night, someone was out of their house. It was Yugi's grandfather, Solomon Moto. He had been out of town for a week, leaving his grandson at home with his friends; trusting Yugi and his friends enough to leave them to take care of the Kame Shop, just for a week.

He looked up at his house above the game shop and smiled when he saw that his grandson's bedroom light was on; he expected this. He was to arrive home earlier, but his flight was canceled and he had to wait for another one, so he wasn't surprised to see that his grandson and his friends were still up.

Just as Solomon closed the door to his car, he looked up and saw Seto across the street from him. He was surprised to see the state the young billionaire was in.

Seto was far from his normal debonair stature; his hair was going in a thousand directions at once, he was clad in only pajamas, he looked absolutely confused and dazed, he was gasping for air, at his right leg he was bleeding profusely and was staining the snow greatly with it. But what got Solomon's attention the most about Seto was his eyes; Seto's eyes used to hold a certain genuine shine to them, at that moment that Solomon was looking at Seto, he saw that the billionaire eyes were just hollow and empty.

As the elder man stared at the young man, he realized that he himself was in a stupor; snapping out from it, he rushed over to the young man.

"Kaiba…" Solomon said as he came over to Seto.

Immediately, Solomon noticed the frantic look in Seto's eyes when he said that; not wanting to panic the distraught boy, he called him by his first name.

"Seto…" Solomon said.

Seto looked at Solomon, his empty eyes hollow and void of any emotion. His breathing was calming down, but it was still sort of wild and ragged. His body trembled and he suddenly fell onto his knees; he brought his hands up to his face and he started sobbing.

Solomon looked down at the man in utter shock; again he found himself in a stupor and quickly snapped out of it. Realizing how thin the clothing Seto had on himself, Solomon unzipped his jacket and shrugged out of it; rushing to Seto's side, he placed his jacket over Seto's quaking shoulders.

Not wanting to leave Seto alone, Solomon dug in his pocket for his cell phone. He speed-dialed his home phone number and within the first ring, Yugi's voice greeted him.

"Grandpa!" Yugi's voice said. "Where are you?"

"Look outside your window, look across the street." Solomon said; he kept an eye on his grandson's window and watched as the curtains were moved from view. He saw that everyone was peering out of Yugi's window, Joey, Tristan, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Tea, Mai, Serenity and even Duke. All of their eyes widened when they saw him and Seto.

"What happened to Seto!" Yugi asked franticly. "Why is he bleeding!"

"I don't know…" Solomon said. "All I know is that I need your help getting him inside; hurry before the poor boy freezes to death."

"We'll be down in a second!" Yugi said.

Just before the phone hung up, Solomon could hear some of Yugi's friends' whining.

It only took a couple of minutes for the door to open and everyone that was at the window came piling out. They ran across the street over to Solomon and Seto.

Mai was the first one there and she immediately dropped down beside Seto.

Seto was still crying, but his shoulders were no longer quaking.

"Seto, are you okay?" Mai asked in a soft voice as she placed her hand on Seto's shoulder.

Seto didn't respond to her; he looked down at the snow and tears continued to fall.

"Seto, what happened?" Mai asked trying to pry Seto to say something.

Seto looked up and Mai gasped at what she saw. Everyone else noticed her gasp and looked at what she was seeing; in turn, they all gasped themselves. Solomon had already seen what they were looking at that moment.

Seto's eyes, so hollow and empty; nothing were in them. They still held their blue color, yet the color wasn't the same; the tears that Seto shed seemed to empty his eyes out even further.

"Seto, please tell us what happened…" Mai said as she wiped away some of Seto's tears with her hand.

"Mokuba…" Seto whispered. "H-he's… he died…"

Everyone was amazed that they even heard what Seto said, but shocked at what the CEO said. Mokuba, the little black hair angel, a loyal friend and loving person, Seto's possible true heart and soul, was dead.

"Seto, how could this be?" Solomon asked.

Seto let out a harsh sob and his body quaked with his cries again.

"I don't know!" Seto almost yelled. "I don't know what happened!" He brought his hands up to his face.

Mai immediately grabbed Seto into a hug; slowly she rocked his body along with hers. She turned and looked at the others.

"Do you think one of you boys can carry him into the house?" Mai asked. "We need to get him warm and check on this wound."

Suddenly, Seto went limp in her arms; panicked herself, Mai checked Seto's breathing.

"I think he only passed out." She said.

Tristan stepped up to Mai and Seto and bent down beside them; slowly and gently, he handled Seto into his arms. When he had the CEO in a secure position, he slowly stood up with the CEO in his arms.

"What are we waiting for?" Tristan asked. "Let's get him inside."

Everyone nodded in agreement and headed for the house/game shop.

* * *

The next morning…

The YGO gang didn't sleep at all that night; they all kept an eye on Seto. Mai said that Seto's wound would need to be stitched. Solomon, knowing that if he sent Seto to the hospital, paparazzi would swarm the place in a matter of minutes; called upon a family friend, a house doctor by the name of Dr. Cano. Dr. Cano was a sort of celebrity in Domino City; main reason, he was known to do home surgeries for the silliest reasons, but they were serious deals and he did a great job, no one lost their lives up to that date.

Yami and the other Yamis didn't say anything, but they sensed that something was seriously wrong with Seto. Something was so different about him, besides him bawling the night before. Yami said that he and the Yamis should keep an eye, to see if there was something truly wrong. But, Bakura wanted to take a base of action at that moment; he didn't know why, but he knew that whatever was wrong with Seto was going to turn into something extremely bad.

At about eight in the morning, Dr. Cano rang the doorbell to the Moto residence. Yugi ran to get the door, just as Seto's eyes flickered open; first one to see it was Duke.

"Guys, he's awake…" Duke whispered.

Everyone that was in the room, except for Solomon and Yugi, swarmed around the bed; Seto being a little nervous of having so many people around him at once at the moment, sunk into the bed.

"Okay, everyone back away and head out of the room." A voice said.

Everyone turned to the door to see a middle aged man. Dr. Cano was a man about six feet tall; easily anyone could tell that he was either in his late forties or middle fifties. He had a full head of silver hair and a pair of ice colored eyes that held a warm light to them; he wore a simple black wool sweater and a pair of baggy jeans. Behind him were Yugi and Solomon.

"Do as he says everyone…" Solomon said. "Let's leave them be."

The group backed away from Seto's bed, all of them giving him smiles of reassurance and walked out of the room.

Dr. Cano held the door open for the group and when everyone was out; he smiled at them and slowly closed the door. When that happened, he turned his full attention to Seto; he remembered he dealt with Seto before, but he wasn't sure if Seto remembered. Slowly, he walked towards Seto; Solomon and told him how he discovered Seto earlier, so he thought it would be best to be cautious with the distraught teen.

Seto looked at Dr. Cano, at the same time he tried to stifle a yawn; but he did that unsuccessfully. Opening his mouth, Seto let out a long, quiet yawn; which caused Dr. Cano to chuckle. Seto blushed and sank further into the bed.

"Oh Seto, don't worry…" Dr. Cano said noticing the gesture. "You're tired, I understand…"

Seto nodded and moved a little in the bed into a comfortable position; Dr. Cano stood at the bed's side.

"I need to check that cut on your leg." Dr. Cano said as he reached for the blanket. As soon as he touched it, Seto let out a glass-shattering scream.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Was it good, bad, in between?

People, please send me reviews; I need strength and comments to this story!

And fans of **'Angels in Danger'**; if you have any ideas for that story, please tell me, because they will greatly be appreciated!

Until next time!


End file.
